Like The Rain
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: He saved her all those years ago can he save her now?


**Author's Note: I have had this song by Clint Black (Like the Rain) running through my head for a long time and I always picture it in the background as I think about Rossi and Seaver talking or whatever. This came to me like a dream and I thought it worked out perfectly. No spoilers except for a brief mention of Seaver's Dad, no details though. Thanks for reading! Sunny**

Like the Rain

Pairing: Rossi/Seaver

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came my way was one more  
I might not get through  
_

She wiped the tears off her cheeks and got up to answer the door. Hopefully it was the guy down the hall who kept asking her out this time he would see the swollen eyes and stuffy nose and she could feign sickness just so she wouldn't be forced to endure another crappy date. She swung the door open without checking the peephole and swore silently as she gazed into the eyes of the one man she didn't want to see her like this.

David Rossi entered the apartment without invitation and waited for her to close the door. The moment the latch clicked shut he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She clung to him as tears began trailing down her cheeks again. He whispered soothing words of nothingness into her ear and held her through the storm.

_On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
_

When she finally calmed she realized that somehow his coat had been opened and her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"You okay," he asked softly.

She nodded jerkily against his neck. "I just needed…"

"I know," he whispered as he held her tighter.

"You keep saving me," she smiled.

"That's what I do," he answered with a small smile of his own.

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pain  
And when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain  
_

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "I use to dream about you," she confessed. She smiled shyly. "I still do."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I want to know?"

She shrugged as she slid her arms up his sides and wrapped them around his neck. "When you first caught my Dad and I realized what he had done I wanted nothing more than to not be his daughter. So I dreamt that you were the man who raised me. As I got older and spent time in one foster home after another the dreams changed and you became Prince Charming coming to rescue me on your white stallion."

He snorted and looked over her shoulder at the living room.

She continued. "I realize now that you are no Prince, charming yes but not a prince. And I realized something else."

He looked back at her as she leaned closer.

"I want you," she whispered as her mouth closed over his.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you _

_and I know just why you liked the rain _

_always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain  
_

She expected him to be reluctant but once again he surprised her. His mouth opened and his tongue snaked into her mouth teasing and tormenting. He was like an aphrodisiac and she was hooked. Their tongues dueled for several minutes before he pulled back.

"We can't…" he began.

"Christ," she swore as she peeled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head to reveal nothing but skin underneath. "Don't get a fucking conscience now."

She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt as his hands moved to her breasts. He tweaked each nipple then palmed her breasts testing their weight enjoying their softness. She tugged his shirt out of his pants. His mouth covered a nipple causing her to suck in a deep breath as he finished removing his own shirt.

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone  
we still remain  
_

Her world tilted as he suddenly picked her up and carried her to her bed. He reached down and slid her panties over her hips and down her legs. She lay back on the pillows and splayed her legs allowing him to look his fill. Her eyes travelled over his thick but firm build and settled on the front of his jeans.

"That grows anymore and we might have a problem," she teased as she reached out with one foot to caress the bulge.

He smiled. "You let me worry about that."

He leaned over and grunted as he removed his boots and socks before standing back up and unbuttoning his jeans. She licked her lips in anticipation. He removed his pants and underwear then crawled on top of her. He captured her mouth with his as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close.

"Fuck me," she begged. "No more waiting just do it."

He slid inside her filling her to her core. Her wet heat enveloped him and he quickly lost his mind. They moved together in a frantic rhythm neither caring about nor needing anything but a quick release.

_Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
_

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she tried to hang on while he pounded into her hard. She raised her hips to meet his pushing them both over the edge quickly. He came first filling her with his warm liquid and triggering her own response. Her body clung to his and she held him tightly within her as she trembled in relief.

He slid to her side and held her close after he maneuvered a blanket over them.

"Nothing to worry about," he smiled and kissed her temple.

She smiled in return. "That was definitely better than playing video games."

"You don't like them because I always win," he told her.

"I let you win," she chuckled as she snuggled closer and faded off to sleep.

He closed his eyes and he fell asleep as well holding her and protecting her from the demons that came in the night.

_And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look  
into the eye  
of the storms that will be calling_

_Forever we'll be falling  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling  
for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling  
for you now just_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling  
for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
The rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain_

**Footnote: I haven't decided if I will continue this or not. At the moment I have nothing more to add but you never know when inspiration will strike. Again, thanks for reading! Sunny**


End file.
